Utopía
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: Light Yagami persigue una utopía y, en ese mundo perfecto, L no tiene cabida. [Drabble]


Y bueno, aquí estamos. Este es mi primer fic de Death Note y se me ocurrió después de chutarme cuanto AMV me encontraba por la web. Trabajaba en una utopía para clase de ética me vino esto a la cabeza. No es un shounen ai propiamente dicho, si no que es un pequeño análisis de L, Kira y su obsesión por su propia utopía, así como de su tortuosa relación. Muy corto. Seguro que no os molesta pasaros y leerlo X3 Thanks a vosotros y a Gaby Wolf por betear.

_Light Yagami persigue una utopía y, en ese mundo perfecto, L no tiene cabida._

**Utopía**

Light Yagami persigue una _utopía._

Un mundo limpio, pulcro, libre de mácula. Ni un libro desordenado en las estanterías, ni un mero signo de rebelión, ni una lacra sobresaliendo entre la perfección y la blancura. Busca una utopía en la que no existan criminales, no porque la gente sea buena, sino porque éstos estarán demasiado aterrorizados como para delinquir. No quiere maldad, no quiere caos, no quiere problemas

Kira persigue el _control._

Es lo que más desea, lo que más anhela; el control, el poder, la omnipotencia. Quiere que cada centímetro del mundo que está creando le idolatre, que todo lo que tenga piernas se arrodille ante a él. Light desea que las multitudes coreen el nombre de Kira con devoción y que los océanos se abran a su paso, como las aguas del Mar Rojo frente al mismo Moisés.

L persigue la _injusticia_.

Le dan igual los medios, le da igual qué tenga que revolucionar, cuánto altercado deba crear. Le gusta ver el orden desde fuera, observar las jerarquías en las que se divide la sociedad, pero nunca se somete a él. Para L, el orden no es más que un patrón estadístico de desviaciones típicas. Para él, el objetivo de Kira no es más que un tortuoso sueño adulterado.

L persigue a _Kira._

Un psicópata, un asesino, un loco sin escrúpulos. Mata sin piedad, cercena vidas como quien siega campos de trigo, como si cada muerte no le supusiera más esfuerzo que apuntar un nombre en una libreta. Enmascara su crueldad con su macabra concepción de justicia y la rectitud, al tiempo que ensalza cada muerte y la disfraza de purga.

Light Yagami persigue una _utopía._

Y por eso sueña con matar a L, porque el detective es su único obstáculo, el último escalón hasta el Olimpo. El único ser que se interpone entre él y su utopía, su mundo ideal. Porque L es la personificación del caos, porque es un ser casi tan retorcido como él mismo, porque es el único volumen de la enciclopedia que no se encuentra perfectamente alineado con el resto del abecedario. Porque Light, obcecado, convierte a L en el máximo exponente de la astucia y la persuasión.

L persigue a _Kira._

Y por eso se encadena a Light Yagami, porque sabe que esconde mucho más que lo que dice, porque sabe leer en sus afilados ojos la ambición que late en él. Por eso se encadena al joven, por eso se aproxima más a él, por eso le considera su único amigo: porque él es algo que aborrece, algo que le repugna, y al tiempo le maravilla cómo una persona así es capaz de devolverle cada bala que le dispara. Porque L, admirado, considera a Light como el absoluto criminal, como un auténtico y despiadado dios.

_Segundo a segundo. Día a día. Mes a mes._ Los dos rivales chocan, se alejan, se apoyan, se repelen. Light Yagami no se cansa del juego del gato y el ratón, de intentar determinar sin resultados quién es más poderoso. L no se cansa de escucharle hablar como el potencial asesino, de hostigarle y presionarle, pero sin conseguir algo material que le inculpe. Light le restriega indirectamente a L su supuesta inocencia, y L informa periódicamente a Light de que cree férreamente en su culpabilidad.

_Segundo tras segundo. Día tras día. Mes tras mes_. Las puyas se convierten en una costumbre. El tira y afloja diario, en una rutina. Las largas noches en vela consultando datos y nombres, en tradición. La cadena que los une deja de ser un impedimento y pasa a ser una facilidad, un camino entre criminal y justiciero. Un lazo que no deja de estrecharse tras cada conversación, tras cada hipótesis conjunta, tras cada ademán de camaradería entre los dos. Porque la tela se tensa y acorta con cada mirada y palabra que cruzan.

Light Yagami no comprende que, en el momento en que L tenga que desaparecer de su mundo perfecto, éste dejará de ser una utopía para él.

º-º

¡Listo! Todo queda dicho. Thanks por leer y ya que estás aquí…

... ¡Sí, tú, te hablo a ti! …

…¡No, no te gires¡Eh¿Qué te cuesta?...

¡Deja de ignorarme!

XDD En fin, ya lo sabéis; la autora agradece reviews. ¡No seáis puñeteros y estiraos un poco!

_Yuna__ Aoki_


End file.
